El precio del saber
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Sherlock acaba de discutir con su madre. Ella no entiende que a alguien como él lo que menos le interesa es una estúpida materia… Pero lo que Sherlock olvida es que sin esa materia, podría decirle adiós a su verano soñado. Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. El precio del saber

El precio del saber.

**Resumen: **Sherlock acaba de discutir con su madre. Ella no entiende que a alguien como él lo que menos le interesa es una estúpida materia… Pero lo que Sherlock olvida es que sin esa materia, podría decirle adiós a su verano soñado.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Humor-Teen!Lock.

**Advertencia:** AU.

**Capítulos: **OneShot-Extra.

**Palabras: **5035 (total One Shot + Extra).

**Notas: **_Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'Johnlock, Johnlock Everywhere' del Foro I'm Sherlocked._

**Fecha:** 02/07/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Tema:** Sherlock tendrá que guardarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a John si no quiere repetir curso y pasar el verano lejos de él. Teen! Lock.

**El precio del saber.**

Ya había tenido que soportar a Mycroft con todo y su tono de 'yo sé más que tú, mocoso'; ahora, lo menos que necesitaba era que su madre siguiera exprimiéndole la cabeza de esa forma, con frases y retos que él ya se conocía de memoria.

Salió, azotando la puerta principal de la casa con fuerza; tal vez, con más fuerza de la habitual a lo que eran sus continuos arranques. Pero no le importó, mucho menos se detuvo ante el llamado de su madre cuando ésta se paró en el umbral de la puerta, gritándole para que volviera 'inmediatamente'.

Bufó y maldijo interiormente. Se prometió a si mismo que iba a llevar a cabo todas y cada una de las travesuras -en su mente se llamaban experimentos-, que había querido hacer de desde pequeño en su escuela.

Estaba bien claro para él que siendo ahora todo un adolescente, no podía andar por ahí actuando como un niño malcriado y caprichoso; pero era obvio que debía drenar ese malestar de alguna forma, antes que fuera más perjudicial para sí mismo.

Bueno, estaba haciendo algo, por así decirlo. Pues sin darse cuenta, su mal humor y sus piernas lo habían llevado hasta aquella esquina.

Conocía el lugar de memoria, allí había conocido a John por primera vez en su primer día de clases. Y ese mismo día, no muchas horas detrás, se habían despedido en ese mismo lugar, como de costumbre.

¿Había caminado hasta allí desde su casa? ¡No era precisamente cerca!.

Suspiró resignado, observando el camino por el que había venido, y ciertamente no quería regresar por él. No tenía dónde más ir, pero afortunadamente sabía que la casa de John no estaba a más de unas cuadras de allí.

Caminó hasta el lugar, ya no con tanto enfado. Más bien un aire de resignación había hecho caer sus hombros y su cabeza, cuyos ojos miraban insistentemente el suelo, perdido como siempre en su mente aguda e imparable.

Permaneció parado frente a la puerta, al menos por un lapso de cinco minutos, sin llamar… sin moverse ni un ápice; y tal vez hubiera sido más, si al cabo de ese tiempo, Harry Watson no hubiera llegado a casa, haciéndole pegar un leve respingo por la sorpresa.

—¿Esperando a tu Julieta, Romeo?... Pensé que al menos le traerías flores y una romántica serenata.

Sherlock ya estaba acostumbrado a las insidiosas frases de la chica. Las misma de siempre, que la chica intentaba que fueran hirientes, y ya no llegaban a ser ni siquiera dignas de sentir lástima por ella.

Además, era algo estúpido en pensar que él podía llevarle flores o una serenata a John, al menos no aún… no sabía cuál era la fecha de su aniversario.

—¿Está John en casa? —Preguntó de la manera más neutral que tenía para hacer acopio, luego de ignorar tanto la frase como la estúpida sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Harry.

—Tú sabes que lo está… Conoces todos sus horarios y días de práctica. Creo, más bien, que tú conoces todo de mi hermano. —Harriet volvió arremeter con él, mientras lo dejaba entrar a la casa. —Debe estar en su cuarto. Pero si van a ponerse cariñosos tengan la amabilidad de decírmelo antes… para al menos poner música. No me interesa saber qué es lo que hacen…

—A mi tampoco, créeme… Pero en mi caso, no tengo ninguna opción. —Sherlock replicó por lo bajo.

Odiaba poder leer tan fácilmente a la hermana mayor de John sin que tuviera la posibilidad de poder utilizar la información para su propio beneficio… o más bien para el del propio John, viendo como era que ésta trataba a su hermano 'pequeño'.

A Sherlock no le importaba cuantas veces se metiera con él. Estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de frases hirientes; luego de vivir todos esos años con Mycroft, podía reconocer muy bien cuando una frase iba dirigida a destruirte el alma y rebajarte a sólo un tembloroso bulto arrinconado en algún oscuro rincón de la casa. Y Harry no tenía ese efecto al abrir su boca…

También era cierto que a él y a su hermano se les daba mejor eso de las 'miradas asesinas'.

Pero si no lo hacía, si no utilizaba esa increíble manera de deducir a través de observar los pequeños detalles de las personas… era por John. Porque había sido ese maravilloso y terriblemente dulce muchacho el que se lo había pedido explícitamente.

—Sólo te pido que no seas muy rudo con él, Sherly. Mi Johnny-Johnny es muy delicado.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó, mientras subía las escaleras hacia la planta alta, sin detenerse hasta llegar y abrir la puerta del cuarto de John. Reconoció el inequívoco movimiento del rubio, que estuvo a punto de maldecirlo y arrojarle algo realmente contundente de seguro, debido a confundir su presencia con la siempre molesta intromisión de su hermana.

Pero afortunadamente para él, John cayó rápidamente en la cuenta de quién era el que estaba parado en medio de su cuarto. Soltó la pelota de Baseball que había tomado segundos antes, la cual cayó libre al suelo y rodó hasta perderse debajo de la cama.

—Sherlock… ¿qué haces aquí? —John lo observó bien, no había nada raro en el chico; pero era extraño verlo allí.

Habían sido realmente pocas las veces que Sherlock había aceptado ir a su casa desde que ambos se conocieran, e incluso desde que se convirtieran en algo más que solamente amigos. Por lo tanto no dejaba de extrañarle que estuviera allí… sin previo aviso.

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Tu madre… Mycroft?

—No. —Sherlock suspiró, pero trató de sonreír. Mintiendo era muy bueno, incluso llegaba a engañar a John, quien posiblemente fuera el que mejor lo conocía. —¿Tiene que suceder algo para que quiera venir a visitarte?

—Sí… principalmente una gran conjunción planetaria. ¿La tierra se destruye hoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —John bromeó, sonriéndole… pero rápidamente pidió disculpas con una mirada sincera. —¿Entonces?

—Sólo pensé que podía pasar mi tarde contigo… ¿Terminaste la tarea?.

John lo siguió de cerca, hacia su escritorio. Aún estaban sus libros de texto abiertos en páginas al azar, ya que lo que John había estado haciendo esos momentos no era estudiar precisamente; más bien era seguir con su mayor pasatiempo… escribir.

El rubio se apresuró en juntar todo rápidamente. Sabía que Sherlock no tardaría en darse cuenta qué era precisamente lo que estaba escribiendo, y no quería que leyera sus cosas… pues la totalidad de ellas hablaban de él.

—Sí, la gran mayoría… todavía me queda la de literatura. Pero sabes tan bien como yo… que leer me adormece.

John sonrió nerviosamente, tenía el rostro de Sherlock muy cerca del suyo, intentando leer algo de lo que su amigo había recogido en un costado del pequeño escritorio.

Repentinamente sentía a su cuerpo muy acalorado, y en verdad que no era para menos. Después de todo, las pocas veces que habían podido tener algo parecido a un acercamiento intimo, había sido allí mismo… en esa habitación.

—¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo?. Asumo que no has venido a jugar a la play…

—No, precisamente no he venido a eso. Puedes retener la corona un poco más… pero tampoco te acostumbres.

John reprimió la carcajada a duras penas. Conocía a Sherlock desde hacía años, casi mejor de lo que lo podía llegar a conocer su propia familia… por lo que conocía lo enfadado que le ponía llegar a perder, aunque sea en un simple juego. Besó los labios frios de su novio, casi golpeándolos, rápidamente, debido a que a pesar de ser unos años mayor que Sherlock, tenía que pararse en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo.

Con un ligero suspiro, llevó a Sherlock hacia su cama, y allí lo sentó antes de ponerse a cerrar las cortinas de su cuarto. Luego echaría seguro a su puerta para asegurarse que su hermana no los interrumpiera.

—¿Quieres que traiga algo para tomar?.

—No.

—Bien… ¿Algo rico para comer, entonces?.

—No.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te sucede nada, Sherlock?

Esa vez no hubo una repuesta inmediata, sólo la mirada gris de Sherlock, esquivando la celeste de John.

Pasaron unos segundo en silencio, esperando que el otro hablara antes, y justo cuando John estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, Sherlock se adelantó con un pesado suspiro.

—¿Aún quieres ir a ese campamento en el verano, John? —Preguntó estirando sus piernas por la alfombra del cuarto.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero!... Todo un verano sin nuestros padres, sin Harry o Mycroft. —John comentó apresurada y efusivamente. —Sólo tú y yo… Bueno, y un montón de niños, pero nosotros no les importamos, y ellos a nosotros tampoco.

Sherlock no pudo reprimir la sonrisa ante el comentario, tan raro en su compañero… Él no era así, la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿En verdad estaba siendo una mala influencia en ese dulce y tierno chico?

—Piénsalo de esta manera: Ahora tenemos edad para ser coordinadores, ganar algo de dinero en el verano… y ser quienes dan las ordenes, para variar…

—Y compartir una cabaña por la noche…

—Si… eso también. —John no pudo evitar humedecer sus labios ante la mención, de lo que para él, era el summun del romanticismo, para pasar sus noches con su novio… por primera vez.

Ocupó el espacio a un lado del cuerpo de Sherlock, en la cama. Recordando que ambos habían ido al mismo campamento años atrás, y también lo habían pasado genial los dos juntos. Y en esos momentos también habían dormido bajo el mismo techo, pero en ese tiempo ellos no eran lo que ahora si, además de que había media docena más de chicos con ellos.

—Acaso… —John carraspeó, limpiando su garganta. —¿Tú no quieres ir, Sherlock?.

John mordió sus labios, esperando por su respuesta. Habían pasado muchos meses 'moviendo' hilos, y pidiendo muchos favores para que ese verano pudieran pasarlo los dos juntos… disfrutándolo en verdad.

Incluso le había insistido a Gregory Lestrade, capitán del equipo juvenil de Rugby, y quien hacia el trabajo de coordinador en el verano hacia más de dos años, para que le ayudara a que ambos pudieran estar solos en la misma cabaña. Y como Greg era un buen amigo, lo había logrado. Sólo por él… no importaba qué tan raro le hubiera sonado su pedido.

Ahora no le quedaba más que esperar a que terminaran las clases. Tenía el visto bueno de su madre, a quien le encantaba la idea de que comenzara a experimentar lo que era trabajar. Además… se estaba esforzando mucho para no perder ninguna materia. Lo único que podía arruinar su plan perfectamente trazado era que Sherlock simplemente no quisiera ir con él…

Sherlock asintió, dejando que sus ojos cayeran hasta sus manos blancas e inquietas. John le había informado su idea de ser coordinadores del campamento hacia meses, y si bien la idea de cuidar de un montón de niños no le gustaba en lo absoluto, la de estar con John durante todo el verano sí.

Y mientras que en un principio se había sentido muy temeroso ante la idea del nuevo nivel de intimidad al que llegaría con John; cuanto más pensaba en ello, más deseos sentía de pasar por aquella experiencia.

—Sí, quiero ir, John… Realmente quiero ir contigo. —Sherlock acabó por confirmar, y John no pudo evitar que un pesado suspiro de alivio escapara de sus labios. —Pero la verdad es que necesito de ti… ¡Ahora!

Sherlock se giró sobre la cama, clavando sus ojos grises en los celestes. John se forzó a no volver a lamer sus labios; pues sabía que eso siempre delataba cuan nervioso estaba, al menos eso era lo que Sherlock le había dicho que significaba cuando lo hacía.

Pero ya bastante era el calor que no se le bajaba del todo, para sumarle esa frase, que a él le había sonado más que ambigua para su gusto y el bien de su sanidad mental. Y eso de la pubertad lo estaba cansando demasiado… ¿Cómo es que Sherlock podía mantener sus hormonas bajo control para no estar como él?

—¿Ahora?... Digo, ¿en qué sentido, Sherlock?

—Necesito tu ayuda… Si no lo haces, de seguro mi madre me pondrá maestros particulares. ¡Sin hablar que me dejará encerrado en casa hasta que cumpla los cincuenta años!

Sherlock alzó la voz paulatinamente, hasta que los gritos lograron que Harry lo hiciera callar desde la planta baja. Acabó por salirse de la cama, tan nervioso como cuando había salido de su casa, luego de que se cansara de que su madre le gritara gratuitamente. Y de seguro no pasaría demasiado tiempo hasta que ella mandase a su hermano a buscarlo por todo Londres.

Comenzó a pasearse por todo el cuarto de John. Que Mycroft no conociera la dirección de su amigo no era impedimento para que lo encontrase, al menos no para él. Y de seguro podría apostar todo lo que tenia, a que ya sabía dónde estaba.

No quería perderse esa salida con John, pero había sido demasiado cabeza dura -y muy orgulloso también-, hasta el punto de haber desperdiciado una semana valiosa y necesaria.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?.

—Estoy a punto de reprobar el curso, John… Por una materia. ¡Por una maldita materia!

—Ok, basta. ¡Deja de gritar, Sherlock! —John lo instó a parar su frenético caminar. Abajo Harry había encendido la música a todo volumen para ya no escucharlo. —¿Estás bromeando? Por Dios. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, y estoy más que seguro que serás la única que conoceré en toda mi vida…

John hizo un rápido repaso mental de las materias que Sherlock cursaba. No eran las mismas que las suyas, porque ambos estaban en años diferente, pero él las recordaba mejor que a las suyas. Quizás porque creía que eran demasiado para cualquier persona normal, claro que Sherlock se sentiría ofendido si lo tratara como 'normal'.

Vio a Sherlock negar, y no supo que pensar al respecto. ¿En qué materia su novio podía estar fallando? Por supuesto que no podía ser en química o biología, ya que eran sus materias favoritas… ¿entonces?

—¿Qué materia, Sherlock?

El joven de cabellos negros desvió sus ojos de los de John por segunda vez desde que había entrado a su cuarto, como si en verdad le costara mucho trabajo hablar del tema.

—Si no me lo dices, no te puedo ayudar en nada, Sherlock… ¿Qué materia estás por perder?

—Arte. —Sherlock suspiró, dejándose caer sobre la silla frente al escritorio de John. Era tan vergonzoso… al menos para él, lo era.

—¿Arte? ¿De verdad, Sherlock?... ¿Arte? —John preguntó, sintiendo como una incontenible carcajada ya subía por su garganta, y amenazaba con liberarse fuerte y vibrante. Pero pudo retenerla, gracias a la fría mirada de Sherlock en advertencia. —Ok, pensé que sólo estabas jugando conmigo.

—No es gracioso, John… Y pensándolo bien, no quiero tu ayuda. ¡No me importa retrasarme un año!

Oh… esa era la mentira más grande que Sherlock había dicho alguna vez frente a John.

—Como si fuera a dejarte hacer semejante cosa, Sherlock Holmes. ¡Ni se te ocurra! —John saltó tan enfadado como el mismo Sherlock, de todas formas Harry no lo oiría. —¿Te olvidaste que este es mi último año? Yo no estaré contigo el año siguiente, estaré en la universidad de medicina. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad…

—_De estar verdaderamente juntos_, lo sé... me lo has repetido hasta el hartazgo, John ¡Lo sé! —Sherlock completó, repitiendo de memoria las palabras de John. Esas con las que incluso llegaba a soñar, recreando el 'verano perfecto' tal y como John se lo hacía ver. —Y realmente quiero vivirlo contigo… ¡Oh, Dios! Lo deseo tanto en realidad.

John saltó de la cama, entusiasmado como un niño, y decidido a llevar a Sherlock al campamento, sí o sí.

—Entonces está todo dicho… Espero que estés listo, porque voy a hacer que dibujes hasta con los pies.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja, apenas expresando una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Dudo que seas el próximo Da Vinci, John.

—Eso lo sé, por ello siempre dije que mi arte se aprecia mejor en la categoría de Abstracto. —John sonrió, recordando la exposición de trabajos del año anterior. —Como sea, ¿dónde están tus cosas? —Preguntó, mientras se arrodillaba frente a Sherlock, entre sus piernas.

—En mi casa… obviamente.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude si no traes el material necesario?.

Sherlock sonrió antes de agacharse para alcanzar sus labios, besándolo suavemente, casi de manera tímida.

—No llegué aquí precisamente a eso en un principio… Sólo caminé, y terminé aquí. Mis piernas fueron las que me trajeron.

—No, fue tu corazón el que te trajo, no tus piernas… —John se burló suavemente. Sabía que Sherlock odiaba ese tipo de frases por demás melosas y cursis.

—Cuestionable.

—¡Odio que te expreses así!

—Ídem.

—¡Basta! ¡No eres una maldita maquina, Sherlock!

—Gracias… —Sus manos sostuvieron el rostro redondo con suma devoción. Casi no podía imaginarse en qué se hubiera convertido, si no hubiera llegado a su vida aquel niño rubio y bajito, que a pesar de todo, lo defendió de aquellos idiotas que se metían con él. —Gracias, John.

El beso los calló por un buen tiempo, casi haciéndolos olvidarse de esa necesidad biológica y necesaria de respirar. Sherlock gimió un poco más alto de lo normal cuando la lengua de John pasó descaradamente por su cuello. Pero rápidamente se auto censuro al recordar las palabras de Harry Watson.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en alguien como ella, cuando John lo estaba haciendo disfrutar tanto? A veces ni siquiera él entendía a su mente.

Además, ella había encendido la radio a todo volumen hacía rato.

—Harry esta abajo, John… no podemos…

El rubio bufó, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo sobrehumano para separase de Sherlock, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de no bajar la mirada hacia su propia entrepierna. Estaba más que seguro que su miembro era notoriamente visible a través de la tela de su pantalón.

—¿Vas a ir al baño? —Sherlock preguntó sin dejar de ver lo abultado que parecía estar esa vez.

John no contestó, sólo asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su cuarto. A veces era altamente frustrante saber que era el único en pasar por eso… si bien Sherlock llegaba a reaccionar a sus estímulos, lo hacia totalmente a su tiempo, a su ritmo. Se volteó para darle una última mirada.

—Ve tranquilo, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas… —La sonrisa descarada tal vez hubiera puesto de mal humor a cualquiera, pero no a John… y quizás, hasta pudiera utilizar esa sensual forma que tenía su novio de sonreír, para llegar más rápido al glorioso orgasmo.

—No tardo. —Le informó, y a pesar de que esa no era la primera vez que hacia eso estando Sherlock en su cuarto, no dejaba de sentirse abochornado.

Sherlock le sonrió en respuesta, y apenas se cerró la puerta del cuarto, para acto seguido abrirse y cerrarse la del baño, comenzó a pasar sus ojos por aquellos papeles que no había olvidado… John podía ser tan ingenuo a veces, aun y así lo conociera desde hace bastantes años.

—Tienes una idea muy específica acerca de cómo deberían ser nuestras noches en la cabaña, ¿no, John?

Sherlock sintió que se ruborizaba profundamente. Algo que no muchas veces se daba el lujo de hacer. Pero la imaginación de John, muchas veces era mayor a la que él mismo podía reconocer.

Dejó todo ordenado nuevamente en su sitio, cuando oyó el agua del lavamanos correr. John no tardaría en volver.

Ahora sólo le restaba venir directamente allí desde la escuela, para que John le ayudase. Aunque para que lograra eso, tuviera que librar otra pequeña guerra con su hermano y su madre, para que lo dejaran hacer las cosas a su modo.

—Ahora… ¿me dirás por qué tienes que dar arte? ¿Los pinceles te dan alergia, el Elefante-Lámpara* no encendió?

—No… creo que a la profesora no le gustó que dedujera su pésima vida amorosa, y que su amante casado en realidad no la quería más que para el sexo. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron, 'Te haré sufrir hasta el ultimo día de tu vida, Sherlock Holmes'. —Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción increíble al recordarlo. —Claro que no volví a ir a su clase nunca más, por eso debo arte…

—Por qué no me extraña… ¿Donovan, no? —Lo vio asentir y de pronto la idea de que ni aun con su ayuda, Sherlock podría recuperar esa materia, lo amedrentó un poco. —Estás jodido, ¿no es verdad?.

—¿Abandonando el barco antes de que se hunda, Capitán Watson?.

—No… siempre me han gustado los retos, Sherlock. No por nada comenzamos a ser amigos.

—Sí, no cualquiera se acerca a mí luego de un resumen sistemático de sus patéticas vidas. O en verdad te gustan los retos, o tienes un costado masoquista que quizás desconozcas.

John no pudo evitar la carcajada; muchos ya le habían dicho algo similar, incluso Greg se lo había hecho notar, luego de que él y Sherlock se conocieran de manera fugaz luego de una de las prácticas de Rugby.

Se dejó caer en la cama, para que Sherlock se acercara a él. Ya que su novio no había traído los materiales necesarios, y a él no le quedaba más que una tarea de lectura, podrían aprovechar la tarde, simplemente estando tirados ambos juntos en la cama. Ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con lo difícil y orgulloso que era su novio cuando alguien intentaba explicarle algo.

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales:** No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que no es exactamente lo que tenía que ser. De todas formas, aquí está el fic acabado.

Aunque sea espero que les guste.

*Elefante-Lampara: Nada, sólo un guiño a Breakfast club.


	2. Extra

El precio del saber.

04/07/2013.

**Extra.**

John procuró sentarse lo más atrás posible en el autobús que los llevaría de regreso a casa. Con todos esos salvajes sentados y tristes por ya tener que volver a sus casas, bastaba con la firme pero dulce voz de mando de Lestrade para corregir su comportamiento y calmarlos.

Sherlock fingía dormir, tal vez sólo para evitar tener que estar vigilándolos, quizás sólo para permanecer así, acurrucado contra él, con su cabeza cómodamente apoyada en el hombro de su compañero, mientras que su viejo abrigo lo cubría como una manta. Aunque no era esa la única función que cumplía: debajo de este, y fuera de miradas curiosas, sus manos se sostenían una a otra entrelazadas con fuerza.

John sonrió mientras perdía su mirada por la ventanilla del autobús. Tal vez no todo había salido exactamente como él lo había imaginado… Ok, nada había salido como él lo había imaginado. Quizás la razón más grande de ello es que había armado dentro de su cabeza algo demasiado idílico, mágico y otras cosas tan difíciles de llevar a la práctica… Era más que obvio que algo podía salir mal.

Los primeros días de campamento habían estado tan cansados con todo, que lo único que llegaron a hacer sus cuerpos fue buscar la cama y cubrirse con las mantas hasta el día siguiente, sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropa.

¡Bueno, al menos John lo había estado!. Ya que Sherlock no tardó ni una pizca en enfermarse. Según la enfermera del lugar debido al agua. Y permaneció en cama, con fiebre, por más de tres días. Así que el trabajo de John por esos días fue doble: cuidar de los niños que le habían tocado a ambos, y de regreso cuidar a Sherlock -sí que había resultado ser delicado su novio-, que podía ser peor que todo el contingente de bestias que habían llevado ese verano.

Pero cuando el chico estuvo mejor, tampoco fue sencillo. Sherlock no era fácil, y tenerlo las 24 horas quejándose de todo y por todo, o lo que era peor, descargando su frustración haciendo enfadar a algunos de los profesores. Porque una cosa era que lo molestara a él, John ya lo conocía, sí sabía cómo tratarlo, aunque a veces su paciencia se agotara, rara vez reaccionaba como el resto de la humanidad; pero que lo hiciera con los adultos de allí, no quería que los mandaran a casa antes de tiempo. E incluso tuvo que detener el intento de que volviera a tomar esa agua que le prohibió la enfermera, hecho a la idea que era mejor pasar otros tres o tantos días más con fiebre que aguantar el suplicio de ese sitio.

—Sol, aire fresco, John… extraño Londres. —Murmuró entre dientes Sherlock, una vez que John ganó la puja y pudo sacarlo de su cabaña para que cumpliera sus obligaciones junto con él.

—Lo que tú extrañas es tu estúpido abrigo.

—Sí, y unos pantalones que cubran por completo mis piernas si es posible, por favor.

—Tienes las piernas flacas y muy blancas…

—Y tú las tienes muy peludas.

John no había podido evitar reírse a carcajadas, a pesar de estar los dos cansados y de muy mal humor –y con todo el mundo mirándolos raro-, sin que nada de lo que habían pensado y esperado se hubiera cumplido aún; el rubio no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo en grande, de seguro guardaría esas vacaciones de verano en su memoria hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

Ahora ya estaban cerca de Londres, y sus días de ensueño habían terminado. John lo sacudió con cuidado, creyendo que esta vez se había dormido de verdad, pero sólo consiguió que Sherlock se acurrucase más contra él, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza para ocultar el beso húmedo que dejó sobre el cuello del rubio. Además de un par de palabras irreproducibles.

Reprimiendo la risa a duras penas, John se concentró en los últimos metros que les faltaban por recorrer; más que nada, porque si seguía dándole vueltas a esas palabras y a la sensación de humedad dejada en su cuello, lo más probable es que tuviera que pedirle su abrigo prestado a Sherlock, si quería bajar del bus sin pasar papelones.

Frunció el ceño cuando reconoció la figura de Mycroft esperando en la terminal. Su hermana también estaba allí, con esa chica Clara, que nunca se separaba de ella… bueno, pero de su hermana era casi esperable que fuera a esperarlo, ¿pero Mycroft?.

—Sherlock… —Llamó lo más serio que le fue posible, obviando los intentos de su novio de seguir excitándolo. —Tu hermano está esperando por ti, ¿eso es normal?.

—¡Maldición! —Fue lo único que escuchó debajo de la prenda que cubría su cabeza rizada. —Claro que no es normal… Mycroft es un hombre 'muy' ocupado. ¿Por qué dejaría su extremadamente importante trabajo por venir a recogerme?.

Volvió a maldecir una y otra vez, pero en ningún momento hizo ademán de querer moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Y cuando al parecer al fin juntó el valor para hacerlo… un leve gruñido escapó de sus labios.

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock?.

—Tan bien como se puede estar luego de que tu trasero fuera utilizado para una actividad tan poco natural…

—Hablas como el profesor de religión de la escuela, y además… —John enrojeció de sólo pensarlo. —Es cuestión de que te acostumbres.

—Acostúmbrate tú. —Se quejó, saliendo por fin de su escondite. No sabía cómo hacer para ocultar la información que estaba seguro, su hermano leería fácilmente en él y en John… ¡Imposible!

Pero, además… el pensar que el único que lo esperaba allí era Mycroft, era sumamente iluso de su parte. No tenía tanta suerte.

—Sherlock… también está tu madre, y varios hombres detrás de ella. ¿No es extraño?.

John enfrentó la mirada de Sherlock y casi se asombró de la sonrisa radiante que éste le estaba dedicando.

—John. Puede que accidentalmente haya acabado peleándome con Donovan el último día de clases; también puede que haya quemado la carpeta que con tanto trabajo, esfuerzo y horas de insomnio me ayudaste a hacer, luego de esa pelea. Así como también puede que le haya mentido a mi madre con respecto a la materia… y también…

—¿Puede que te hayas escapado para venir al campamento conmigo? —John tenía una mezcla de enojo con asombro… y hasta un poquito de orgullo también, para qué mentir.

—Sí… también.

Sherlock besó sus labios de manera brusca, mordiendo y lamiendo la carne húmeda. La mayoría de los niños habían bajado, y ellos estaban en la última fila; ni siquiera Greg, que recorría los asientos asegurándose de que nada se haya quedado en el vehículo, reparó en ellos.

—¿Y ahora?.

—Aún tienes dos semanas antes de la universidad… Al menos me traerás cigarrillos, ¿no es verdad? —Sherlock tomó su bolso y comenzó a salir, dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, pero sin perder la sonrisa… Había valido la pena, ¡oh, sí que la había valido!.

John lo siguió de cerca, aguantando la risa. Muchas veces habían peleado por ese nuevo -y mal- hábito, que Sherlock había adquirido. No le gustaba que su novio fumara, pero por esa vez, y en compensación a los esfuerzos de Sherlock, se los tendría que comprar.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado tu verano, hermanito. John. —El saludo de Mycroft fue escueto y no dudó en mirar raro a Sherlock cuando éste estiró sus manos hacia él.

—Pensé que mínimamente ibas a esposarme… ya que viniste con tantos hombres sólo por mí. —Sherlock escuchó la tosecita nerviosa de John detrás de sí, —¿Vas a leerme mis derechos, también?.

—Tienes derecho a permanecer callado, aunque dudo que lo hagas… por lo demás, ya has perdido todo derecho. —Mycroft tomó del cuello de su abrigo a Sherlock, guiándolo hacia el auto, donde su madre aún estaba esperándolo.

—Sábes que me gustan los rubios, John… Y por favor, no me traigas mentolados. —Fue lo último que John oyó, antes de que se cerrara la puerta, y el auto se pusiera en movimiento.

—¿Ahora qué hizo? —La voz de Harry tomó a John por sorpresa. Había asistido al despliegue habitual de la familia Holmes.

—¿Aparte de ser él mismo, las 24 horas del día? Creo que nada… Hola, Clara.

John se giró, saludando a ambas mujeres. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de volver a tomar su bolso del suelo. Sólo esperaba que no le quitaran su teléfono también como castigo.

—¿Al menos sábes si te van a dejar tener visitas conyugales?. Los cigarrillos solos no calman la ansiedad…

—Hola a tí también, Harry… —John frunció sus labios pero comenzó a caminar detrás de ambas. —Sólo espero que sí…

**Fin del Extra.**

**Notas Finales:** Me fui… creo que me fui muy, pero muy-muy, lejos del tema inicial… ¿Lo siento? En verdad, creo que no tengo remedio.


End file.
